1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an oral care device and, more particularly, to a disposable oral care device.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that a proper care of teeth and mouth hygiene requires the brushing of the teeth after every meal. This rule is of course not practiced by most persons who go to school or to work, so are obliged to neglect such care after a lunch away from home. It is also well known that proper oral hygiene is a necessary component of good health.
However, while most people have ample supplies available at home to maintain proper oral hygiene, they find it inconvenient to transport these items while away from home for short periods. Sometimes, people traveling about forget to pack their toothbrush, floss, or mouthwash. Other times, people find themselves in positions where a dose of oral hygiene could work miracles, but have no means to accomplish this.
Thus, people tend to practice less-than-optimal oral hygiene while at work, in school, or on short trips. It is also well known that without proper dental hygiene, one risks contracting gum disease and a number of tooth ailments relating to oral hygiene.
Prior attempts to remedy this problem have resulted in designs so intricate and complicated that the production cost tended to be more than what one would wish to pay for one of these devices.
Accordingly, a need remains for a disposable oral care device that overcomes the above noted shortcomings.